The Smokin' Hot French-Canadian Ladies
by cancer216
Summary: Canada's always been confused about his feelings for France. That is until France takes Canada to a 'secret' place, where everything becomes clear to the two of them.


Canada was nervous. _Very _nervous. He looked to France driving, and clung to the armrests even more. France was a very bad driver, notorious for the most number of accidents any country had gotten. He was a worse driver than Spain. Or, at least from what he had heard about Spain's driving. And that was from Romano. It was funny how the truth got a little... messed, when you heard things from Romano.

"Uh, France... where are we going?" Canada asked timidly.

"What!" France yelled, turning his head to face Canada, and taking his hands off the wheel. Canada paled.

"France, eyes on the road! Hands on the wheel!"

"What did you say? You're so quiet!"

"We're going to crash!"

France gave another confused glance at Canada, as the car was heading to a metal post. His eyes returned to the road, and widened.

"We're going to crash!" France cried hysterically. He placed his hands on the wheel, and sharply turned, jostling the two of them. When they were back on the road, Canada was breathing heavily and slunk into his seat.

"We were going to crash! Why didn't you say anything mon cher?" France asked?

"I di- oh never mind."

France continued driving, turning the radio on. _Loud_! Canada willed himself not to show his discomfort, and not to clamp his hands over his ears. He really did like this song. And he didn't want France to know. Know of his uncomfortableness, that is. He wanted to enjoy the time he spent with France.

France began turning into a parking lot of dirt. Canada gave him a confused look. France parked and stopped the engine.

"Uh, where are we going?" he asked, as he took of his seat belt, and exited the car. France exited as well and pointed.

"There."

'There' was a little wooden shack, that looked about the equivalent of a pile of firewood.

"It's one of my favorite haunts," France spoke. Canada gave him a skeptical look. France returned it with an inquisitive one.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing..."

France shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

The two walked up to the front door. France walked up ahead, and pushed the door open for Canada. Canada gasped on what he saw inside.

Inside was a comfy alcove, filled with several people, and couches. To the left side stood a bar. At the other end of the wall was a nice fireplace. Next to it, in the corner stood a stage.

"So, do you like it?" France asked.

Canada walked in, awed.

"I... It's amazing!" he cried. He turned around and hugged France.

"Thanks for bringing me here."

France smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy."

He took Canada's hand and led him to the bar.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked, seating Canada.

He shook his head. "No thanks."

France nodded, and yelled at the bartender.

"I'll have some French wine."

The bartender nodded, and rushed to get the order. When he came back with the wineglass, France drained it. He ordered another... and another... and another... Soon Canada's eyes widened by the amount France had drunk. After one of his many drinks, France looked over at Canada and gave a lop-sided grin.

"I love you Mattie," he said, slurring his words. Canada gave an embarrassed smile and patted France's arm.

"I'm sure you do France."

France stood up.

"This is for you, mon cher!"

"Uh, France what are you doing?"

France clumsily walked up to the stage, talking to someone before he climbed up onto the platform. Music began playing, and France pointed to the audience.

"This is for you Mattie!"

After a while, France began singing, his beautifully light voice echoing throughout. When he got to the chorus, he finally understood what song it was. Tears came to his eyes. It was one of his favorites, and he had dreamed, wished that someone would sing it to him.

"_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel _

_Like you're less than, less than perfect _

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel _

_Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me_!"

When it came to the end of the song, the crowd burst into applause and catcalling. Canada's tears were all over his cheeks. France bowed, and went down to take his seat next to Canada. His smile then became a frown when he saw Canada's tears.

"Canada, why are you crying?" he asked worried. Canada sniffled and wiped away the tears. He tackled France in a hug.

"I love you too!"

He kissed France on the lips. France's face showed surprise. It slowly melted away to pure bliss. He too returned the kiss... the love.

"I love you too..."


End file.
